mashfandomcom-20200216-history
That's Show Biz (TV series episode)
That's Show Biz was an hour long story-arc written by David Pollock and Elias Davis and directed by Charles S. Dubin. Originally produced during Season 9, it was held over for broadcast as part of Season 10, first airing on October 26, 1981 as the Season 10 opener. It was later split into 2 episodes for syndication and assigned the production codes Z419 and Z420 which come from the Season 9 Z-series. Plot synopsis A touring USO show brings an unexpected touch of vaudeville to the 4077th when the star showgirl requires an emergency operation. Full episode summary A USO troop gets caught in the middle of an artillery barrage, and one of them, a young girl named Marina (Gail Edwards) has an inflamed appendix. She's taken by chopper to the 4077th, where Hawkeye literally sweeps her off her feet, carrying her to a jeep. The rest of the troop arrives in camp to catch up with Marina - a comedian named Fast Freddie (Danny Dayton), two musicians named Sarah (Karen Miller) and Ellie (Amanda McBroom), and a stripper, Brandy Doyle (Gwen Verdon). They ask if they can stick around and do a show, but Freddie says they're on a tight schedule and have to move on. But, after some prodding, Freddie agrees. Freddie is an awful, hackneyed comedian, but for some reason Winchester finds him hysterical, much to Winchester's enduring embarrassment. Meanwhile, Marina falls hard for Hawkeye. She is not subtle about showing Hawkeye how she feels, but he continually tries to keep her at arm's length. Each member of the troop makes their own personal connection with someone from the 4077th - Fast Freddie and Klinger bond over their mutual love of horrible jokes, Brandy Doyle takes quite a shine to Col. Potter, who is flattered and then flustered at the level of attention. Sarah is searching for a pair of ballet shoes carried by her brother who had been killed in combat. They were from his fiancée, a ballerina, and Sarah hopes to recover them. Ellie makes friends with Winchester, who is impressed when she shows an ability at and appreciation for classical music. She explains that she plays the accordion ("An overgrown concertina" as Winchester calls it) because that's how she can make a living playing music. After putting on a show, the troop packs up to leave, but heavy artillery in the nearby area closes off all the roads, forcing them to stay at the 4077th a little longer. Everyone is happy at the news, except for Hawkeye and B.J., who are driven out of the Swamp in the middle of the night, unable to sleep due to the hysterical cackling of Winchester and Klinger over Fast Freddie's jokes. Over the next day or two, Father Mulcahy helps Sarah track down the ballet shoes, and Brandy makes friends with Margaret, bonding over their hard times with men. The travel restrictions are finally lifted, and Hawkeye tells Marina that she's well enough to leave with them. She doesn't want to go, insisting she can stay behind so she can get closer to Hawkeye. Even after he runs himself down repeatedly, Marina still wants to stay, But Hawkeye gently insists, saying they're simply too different to have a relationship. Marina unhappily accepts this, and tearfully promises to send him a postcard on New Year's Eve. The next day, the troop packs up and departs, singing a song and waving goodbyes as their truck makes it way down the road. Later that night, everyone is a little down, now that all the excitement is over. Klinger finds himself barred from the Swamp, on account of his bad Fast Freddie-inspired jokes. He promises to cut it out, and Hawkeye, B.J., and Winchester skeptically let him in. Klinger bursts in, showing off his new passion: the accordion! Research notes The Music in the episode *''Shrimp Boats'' by Paul Mason Howard and Paul Weston.Shrimp Boats on Youtube Sung by the troupe on the truck at the beginning of the episode. *''Cuddle up a Little Closer, Lovey Mine'' by Karl Hoschna, lyrics by Otto Harbach. Brandy sings and dances to this song in post-op, accompanied by Ellie on the accordion. *''Sweet Molly Malone'', traditional Irish folk song. Played on the guitar and sung by Sarah Miller in post-op. *''Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, op. 13 (Pathetique), 1st movement'' by Ludwig van Beethoven.Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, op. 13 (Pathetique), 1st movement on Youtube. The segment by Ellie starts at about 1:25 in Played by Ellie on the piano in the O Club. *''Beer Barrel Polka'' by Jaromir Vejvoda. Played by Ellie on the piano in the O Club. It would have been nice if she had played something by Brahms or Dvorak as she has just told Winchester that these two eminent composers also wrote folk dances. *''Lady of Spain'' by Tolchard Evans, lyrics by Erell Reaves, accordion arrangement by Robert Hargreaves and Stanley J. Damerell.2 Played by Ellie on the accordion in post-op and dedicated to Winchester, "a swell guy with a head to match". Later on, at departure time, the troupe sings this tune with the words "People of MASH, we adore you...." At the start of the second episode (or second half of the episode), Freddie complains to Col. Potter that the troupe may not make it to a gig in Hoboken, NJ if they have to stay at the MASH longer than expected. He tells the Colonel that he hopes it would be a step closer to getting on "Toast of the Town", which was original name for "The Ed Sullivan Show". Col. Potter doesn't seem to know who Sullivan is, which is odd, considering his landmark variety show began in 1948, two years before the Korean War began. Also in the second half, Father Mulcahy calls the chaplain of the 8063rd, trying to help Sarah find her brother's keepsake ballet slippers. He calls him by his first name, "Charlie". One can't help but notice the joke, intentional or not - Charlie, the chaplain (Charlie Chaplin). Guest stars/Recurring cast *Gwen Verdon as Brandy Doyle *Danny Dayton as "Fast Freddie" Nichols *Gail Edwards as Marina Ryan *Karen Landry as Sarah Miller *Amanda McBroom as Ellie Carlyle *Richard Molnar as Michael Nowicki *Kellye Nakahara as Lieutenant Kellye Yamato *Freddie Dawson as Patient *Brian Byers as Patient *Uncredited appearances: **Jo Ann Thompson **Shari Saba Gallery Medic-thats show biz.jpg|This medic is not credited but he has a few lines as he tends to Marina after the mortar attack. Marina with chopper pilot-thats show biz.jpg|Marina arrives at the MASH. The pilot with her has a brief speaking part but he is not credited either. He is wearing the insignia of a Warrant Officer (j.g.). USO troupe arrives-thats show biz.jpg|From left to right, Brandy, Freddie and Ellie also arrive at the MASH. Sarah has just stepped out of the camera view. Patients-thats show biz.jpg|Brian Byers (left) and Freddie Dawson as two patients. Byers previously appeared in "Mulcahy's War". Both patients later play poker with Marina. Sarah and Margaret-thats show biz.jpg|Sarah Miller with Margaret singing "Sweet Molly Malone". post op-thats show biz.jpg|The audience in post-op during the rendition of "Sweet Molly Malone". Note the stage lights. Below the light on the left is Jo Ann Thompson. Shari Saba is below the light to the right. Even Winchester (next to Shari) is singing. Winchester dancing-thats show biz.jpg|Ellie's virtuosity with the piano inspires Winchester to dance with Kellye during her rendition of "Beer Barrel Polka." Marina and Nowicki-thats show biz.jpg|Marina attempts to cheer Private Nowicki who has refused to say a word to anyone else. She will break the ice, but not initially. Uncredited private-thats show biz.jpg|This G.I. is uncredited but has quite a few lines. He has just passed Hawkeye the pair of ballet shoes Sarah is looking for. For some reason, the 8063rd MASH has passed them to his battalion aid station for him to bring over. References Category:Season 10 episodes